


The World Against… our cocks?

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cockblocking, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Showers, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuri is of age, ridiculous amounts of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: What happens when it feels as if fate is keeping you from hooking up? How many times will Victor and Yuri continue to try before they just realize… maybe they were meant to have blue balls forever?





	The World Against… our cocks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> For thedevilchicken!!! I sure hope you enjoy this as I had a lot of fun writing it out!!!
> 
> Thank you so much [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle) for the amazing beta work in this!

The banquet was nothing but a drunken _almost_ orgy. At least that was what Yuri was thinking as he looked around the room. Skaters half dressed, another fucking stripper pole ( _how does Chris even manage it was beyond him_ ), and the champagne was turning into vodka shots-- thanks to the coaches.

Somehow Yuuri and Chris were shit faced and spinning around the pole, faces flushed, accepting shots from other skaters. Yuri was ready to place bets on who would fall off first. People paired off in corners making out, or working their ways back to their rooms for more private time. And he sure as hell did _not_ notice how Emil was on his knees while Michele had his face all screwed up, his fingers laced into Emil’s hair.

Grabbing another drink, Yuri shook his head and nodded to Otabek, taking note the way Otabek looked bored out of his mind while Mila talked his ear off. He needed out of this damn banquet hall and _fast_ . The last thing he needed was _another_ drunken mistake. Last year’s was bad enough. Yuri shivered at the thought… _That_ was never happening again.

One last glance, and he saw Victor at the bar, nursing a drink as Sara viciously hit on him. Rolling his eyes, he had to go save him.

“Yuri!” Victor called out as he made his way over.

“Hello, Yuri,” Sara said, annoyed at his presence.

Yuri nodded in her direction, then turned his back to her, winking at Victor. “What are we drinking?” he asked.

“Thank you,” Victor mouthed at him.

“Excuse me, Plisetsky… I was talking to Victor about the upcoming ice show,” Sara said, the annoyance thick in her voice.

“And it is the banquet night,” Yuri said, turning and crossing his arms. “Let the old man have one fucking night without work.”

Sara puffed her cheeks up and spun on her heels when Victor did not come to her rescue then walked away.

“Fuck, that hag cannot take a hint!” Yuri said, his drink set in front of him.

“I’ll drink to that!” Victor laughed out.

Clinking glasses, they tipped them back and ordered another.

“How many you have already?” Yuri asked.

“Not nearly enough.”

Turning around, Yuuri was dancing with just his boxers on, that damn tie back around his head and laughing loudly.

“You’d think that would get old,” Yuri laughed out, “but I look forward to it every year.”

“Da,” Victor agreed. “It isn’t a banquet without him almost naked.”

They shared a drink and he found the banquet more enjoyable as he sat ridiculing it with Victor. He had forgotten how honest Victor got when he drank-- though usually he was doing stupid shit, tonight he was keeping his grounding. Yuri found he liked _this_ drunk Victor. The one who sat and drank, made snide comments and ignored everyone around him.

He found he wasn’t sitting up straight anymore, leaning closer and closer to the bar top as they sat there. He also noticed Victor was doing the same-- both looking into their drinks, wanting to be anywhere than where they were.

“Wanna get out of here?” Victor asked him.

Yuri nodded and went to stand. Stumbling over, he found himself in Victor’s arms, blue eyes staring down at him.

“Someone drank too much.” Victor laughed.

“Oh, shut up!”

“And here I thought you were Russian,” Victor teased, ruffling his hair as Yuri stood upright.

“Haven’t had all the years of experience you have,” Yuri said, finding himself dizzy and leaning back on Victor.

“Let’s go get you to bed,” Victor said, wrapping an arm around his waist, leading him out.

Yuri found he giggled at that-- it had to be the alcohol as he would usually bitch and slap Victor’s hands off of him. “You’re getting me to bed?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Victor’s eyes wrinkled when he laughed, his mouth forming that famous smile everyone fell in love with-- Yuri _knew_ he was drunk as he stared intently at Victor.

“I have a bottle up in my room,” Victor said, “if you want to get away from whatever is about to start in here.”

Yuri found he nodded, and he still had to lean on Victor as they walked. More skaters losing clothes around them-- and coaches starting to join in. The music had even changed over, the lights lower in the room. Yeah, Yuri wanted out of there.

It was quiet once they stepped out, and headed to the lobby area. It was almost as if they stepped into another world-- though they were in the same hotel. Moving to the elevators, neither of them said a word, and Yuri didn’t move away from Victor. Stepping into the elevator, he didn’t tell Victor what floor he was on, just letting him hit the button for his. The ping of the elevator echoed all around them as the doors opened. Victor’s hand still firm on his waist, they walked down the hallway towards Victor’s room.

He found he tripped over his own feet as they got to the door. Finding himself laughing, Yuri had no idea what was funny. Victor chuckled as he got the door open, letting Yuri fall in.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink too much,” Victor laughed out, holding his hand out, helping him stand back up.

“Oh, I’m fine once I can sit down,” Yuri said, stumbling til he found the couch and flopped on it.

“I’ll get some glasses,” Victor said.

“How are you still standing and not falling over like me?”

Victor winked at him. “Like you said, I have the years of experience.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Old man.”

Victor poured them drinks and set on the table near them. Patting at Yuri’s feet, he lifted them before planting them in Victor’s lap. Victor slipped his shoes off, then started to rub at the arches of his feet. It felt _really good_ and Yuri stretched his arms, not even caring how much of the couch he was taking up. Another dig of Victor’s thumbs into the arches of his feet made him point his toes, giggling a bit at how it tickled.

“Stop tickling me!” Yuri laughed out, kicking playfully at Victor’s side.

“Then move your feet,” Victor said, running his thumb back over the bottoms of his feet. Yuri felt like digging his heel into Victor’s side, but his legs weren’t doing what he wanted them to.

When he sat up to grab his drink, he felt himself fall back against the cushions and started to giggle.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink anymore,” Victor said, patting as his feet for Yuri to move them, then getting his drink.

“Da, you should probably just drink mine,” Yuri said, not even bothering to argue.

“Let me get you some water.”

Moments later, a glass was placed at his lips and Yuri looked up to see Victor holding the glass for him. As it tipped back, he felt the water run down his chin as he tried to drink what he could. It all made him giggle when he felt the water run down his neck into his shirt. When the glass was gone, Victor’s thumb was swiping the droplet of water by his mouth.

“Don’t be weird,” Yuri grumbled.

Taking his thumb to his mouth, Victor sucked the water off and sat back on the couch.

“You should finish that water,” Victor said.

“I got more water _on_ me then _in_ me,” Yuri giggled out.

“At least you are a happy drunk,” Victor said, smiling at him and taking the glass he had originally poured the alcohol into, drinking it back.

Trying to sit up, Yuri found his movements were slow and sluggish. He was used to having more grace than this and more control over his limbs. Squinting, he finally got Victor’s image to stop blurring through his drunken eyes.

Grabbing Victor’s chin, he forced Victor to look at him. “Are you happy?” he asked.

“What kinda question is that?”

Rolling his eyes, he asked again, “Are you happy?”

Blue eyes fixed on him intently. If Yuri had been sober it might have even made him squirm. A hand taking his away, then pulling him close.

“I am,” Victor said, before pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Be it the alcohol, the ending of the skating season, or the fact that Victor was a _really good kisser_ \-- Yuri gasped and leaned into the kiss.

“I can stop if you want me too,” Victor whispered against his lips, pressing another soft kiss to his mouth.

Yuri’s answer was to plunge his tongue into Victor’s mouth, kissing as lewdly as he could fucking muster up; or at least that was what he told himself. Their tongues sliding next to one another, the feeling of Victor pressing him against the couch, and their mouths opening wider to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Yuri was gasping for air while Victor’s mouth trailed down his neck. Hooking his leg around Victor’s waist, Yuri's mind was too lust driven. 

Things were moving fast, and Yuri’s head was spinning. Yuri could have sworn that Victor had five sets of hands on his body as his shirt’s buttons were undone, his pants unbuttoned, yet somehow his hair was being pulled while Victor’s mouth was hot on his. The way his tongue worked in his mouth-- Victor had _experience_.

Working Victor’s shirt off him, his hands running down the taut muscles of Victor’s back; Yuri wanted to feel _more_ . The lower his hands went, the more Victor’s hips pressed into his, their arousals pressing firmly together. Cupping Victor’s bottom, it was so tight and _so round_.

He was moaning and squirming-- loving the matching sounds coming from Victor. He was so fucking hard in his pants; he knew with all the alcohol he would cum quickly. The moment Victor’s hand cupped his crotch, Yuri gasped and pushed his hips into his hand, precum soaking his briefs.

A knock at the door stopped them both. Victor lifted off him, his hair all messed up as the knock came again.

“Vitya! Let me in!” Yakov yelled from the other side.

“I got someone in here with me!” Victor called back.

“No, you don’t! Yuri left with you!” Yakov bellowed from behind the door.

“Ok, so _he_ is in here with me!”

“Good! I need to talk to you both!” Yakov yelled, banging on the door again.

“Fuck,” Victor whispered, lifting off Yuri and moving to the mirror. His shirt was still off, but he ran his hands through his hair. “Fix yourself,” Victor whispered.

Yuri quickly sat up, buttoning the bottom buttons to his shirt, making sure it covered his lap as he tried to untangle his hair. Grabbing his water, he drank it back. Victor looked him over and shook his head.

“You look flushed,” Victor said.

“Well, I’m hard as a fucking rock,” Yuri hissed out.

Victor laughed. “You and me both.”

Victor adjusted himself in his pants, then went to open the door. Yakov came stomping in and lecturing them about being ready first thing in the morning.

“Remember, Yuri-- you are headed to Moscow in the morning,” Yakov said. “Your grandpa will be waiting.”

A heavy sigh and Yuri sat back, ignoring the rest of the conversation. His dick was throbbing and he almost went to go rub it out in the bathroom.

Yakov stayed with them for a few drinks and there was not much more Yuri remembered.

 

* * *

 

Yuri woke with his head pounding. _Fucking hell._ Sitting up, he saw he was still somewhat in his suit, laying on top of his covers on the bed.

“The hell?”

Visions of the night before flashed before his eyes. The banquet, the dancing… Victor… Victor’s room… Victor kissing him.

What. The. FUCK?

Seeing the time, he didn’t have long before he had to leave for the airport. A quick shower then stuffing his clothes in a bag, he went to grab his phone.

There was a text from Victor.

 

 

> **Victor:** _Maybe we should forget last night._

 

_The hell does that mean?_

Yuri growled and threw his bags on the trolly to take out to the lobby. Grabbing his shoulder bag, he went down to Victor’s floor.

_Forget about it?_ What the hell was he thinking? Did he regret it? Sure, they had been drinking, but so what?

Knocking on Victor’s door, he knew he was there as he heard him moving. Knocking harder, he was getting pissed. When Victor opened the door, he was buttoning his shirt and looked surprised to see him.

“Wanna explain this?” Yuri asked, holding his phone up where the text was.

“Just giving you an easy out,” Victor said, shrugging and turning around.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Yuri growled out, grabbing Victor by the arm, pulling him closer.

Their lips met easily as Yuri slid his tongue into Victor’s mouth. Hands around him and he felt himself pressed up to Victor.

“I’m back from Moscow in two weeks,” Yuri said.

Victor smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I’ll take you out to eat.”

“You also owe me an orgasm,” Yuri said, turning and blowing a kiss over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks in Moscow went fast, but who was Yuri kidding, they always did when he was with his grandpa. They really didn’t do much other than some work around the house and just spending time together. He didn’t know anyone from around there anymore, so it wasn’t like he could go out and party.

Not that he even wanted to.

“You got something on your mind, Yurochka,” grandpa would say.

He would shrug, no use denying it-- grandpa could read him through and through. Always was able to.

“I think I might like someone,” Yuri said.

“You think?” grandpa asked, looking bewildered. “You either do or you don’t!”

Yuri sighed. “It is not that easy.”

“Is anything you do easy, Yurochka?” Grandpa chuckled out, passing him a beer as they sat down to watch an old movie.

Grandpa was always right.

He left for Saint Petersburg in the morning, taking the train in. He had not heard much from Victor-- outside a text or two. He knew Victor was busy, scouting new skaters, and prepping for the next season even though one just ended. It was just how their lives where. Yuri just made a point he spent two weeks with his grandpa when the season was over-- regardless.

Maybe he _should_ text Victor.

 

 

> **Yuri:** _Taking me somewhere nice?_
> 
> **Victor:** _Of course! =)_
> 
> **Yuri:** _Im back tomorrow_
> 
> **Victor:** _I know_
> 
> **Yuri:** _Friday then?_
> 
> **Victor:** _Sure! I head out to Italy on Saturday so that works_
> 
> **Yuri:** _Italy?_
> 
> **Victor:** _Vacation, and visiting a friend_

 

Setting his phone down, Yuri got to thinking. He had always taken advantage of Victor being around-- hell it seemed like Victor was always there. Especially in his junior years, he could not shake the asshole away. Always giving his two cents on whatever he did, always correcting his footwork.

Laughing to himself, he realized he was kind of wishing Victor wasn’t leaving so soon.

 

 

> **Yuri:** _Well you better make Friday night worth it then_
> 
> **Victor:** _Are you doubting me?_
> 
> **Yuri:** _Everyday_
> 
> **Victor:** _I wouldnt have it any other way =)_

 

* * *

 

Grandpa took him to the station early and waited with him. The train was running late and Yuri was getting impatient.

“You could have driven me there faster than this!” Yuri growled out.

“Patience, Yurochka,” Grandpa said, patting his shoulder.

Two hours later, they were told there was an issue with the trains, and they would be delayed til the next day.

What Yuri did not know was that he would not make it back to Saint Petersburg til Saturday.

 

 

> **Victor:** _I picked up Poyta from Lilia’s and left him in your flat. Maybe once I get back we can hang out?_

 

Yuri was so frustrated by the time he finally got home. Victor had already left for the week as it was. He didn’t mind the extra time he had with grandpa, but he had been looking forward to picking up where he left off at the banquet.

 

* * *

 

It was almost time for Victor to land back home. His week away was fun, but there was something itching in the back of his mind.

It had been three weeks since the banquet and he couldn’t get Yuri out of his head. He figured it was alcohol and being alone, but no-- this was different. The way Yuri kissed him was not like any other he had had before. The way Yuri moaned and moved against him-- it was straight out of a damn porno. He couldn’t get him out of his head.

Victor felt himself growing hard just thinking about it. He almost wanted to cancel his trip-- but he knew Chris would have killed him if he did that just for a booty call.

Was Yuri just a booty call? He had known Yuri far too long to be considered just that. Hell! He had a key to Yuri’s flat (though it was for emergency purposes).

Somehow, that week when he was all liquored up and in the hottub with Chris, he spilled everything.

“So I made out with Yuri,” Victor said.

“Well, everyone knows that! You kissed him on National Tv!” Chris laughed out, filling his glass with more scotch.

“Not that Yuri…”

“Well CHEERS!” Chris laughed out, clinking their glasses together.

“Yakov interrupted us,” Victor said.

“And if he hadn’t?”

“I’d have probably fucked him.”

“You lucky bastard.”

“Chris!”

“If it doesn’t work with one Yuuri, why not try the other?” Chris laughed out, winking at him.

Victor groaned. “Oh my god… that is what they are going think, isn’t it?”

“Oh, c’mon, Coach Victor! I am drunk and joking!” Chris said, laying his head on his shoulder, still laughing. “And even if they _do_ say it, they are all just jealous you keep getting all the hot skaters.”

Victor had to agree-- maybe he was lucky… or just selfish.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was frustrated-- sexually frustrated. He had been jerking off for over three weeks to drunken memories he could barely remember. The little bits he _could_ remember was how good his body felt and reacted to Victor’s touch.

He felt like everything was going to shit in real life-- even when he was out practicing. Yakov was all over his ass cause his footwork was sloppy, or that he had not picked out any music yet. He knew he was also going to have a huge bruise on his ass from that fall earlier. _Great!_ Just what he wanted Victor to see-- a bruised ass cheek. A heavy sigh and he was ready to call it a day.

“Worn out already?” a familiar voice asked behind him, then a hand on his waist as he spun around.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Yuri asked, seeing the way Victor almost looked through him.

“I came to skate, what else?” Then Victor winked at him.

“Vitya! Make yourself useful and help Yuri on his damn footwork!” Yakov yelled.

Yuri rolled his eyes and Victor laughed. “C’mon, _show me what you got_.”

Normally, Yuri would not think twice about Victor saying that, but the way his voice dropped when he said it, the way his eyes slowly rolled over his body-- there was more to it.

He found when Victor was helping him, he was even worse.

“I’m just having a bad day,” Yuri said.

“Wanna try again tomorrow?”

“Da, my head just isn’t in it today,” Yuri said, drinking heavily from his water bottle.

Victor leaned over, their chest practically touching and whispered in his ear. “Locker rooms in fifteen minutes.” Then he skated over where Yakov was, chatting as if he had not just give Yuri a boner with a few simple words.

Rushing off the ice, Yuri unlaced his skates, dried them as quickly as he could and threw them in his bag. Waving off some of his rink-mates, he headed to the locker room and waited.

It wasn’t long before Victor came in, pulling him into a shower stall, pressing him to the wall and kissing the life out of him. Yuri wrapped a leg around his waist and started pulling at his clothes immediately. He couldn’t get Victor undressed fast enough, their clothes laying on the floor, skin pressed against skin. Yuri moaned softly at the way Victor’s mouth moved over his neck and throat.

“Fucking touch me!” Yuri growled out, his nails digging into Victor’s shoulder blades. He was so fucking hard and the way Victor was pressed against him made it even worse. Lips pressed back to his, their cocks pressed against each other causing him to sigh into the kiss. _This_ is what he had been waiting for. He could feel his cock leaking with each press of their bodies, memories from the banquet night coming rushing back at him the more Victor kissed him. He could easily get lost in these kisses.

Victor was gently sucking his bottom lip, his hands grabbing at his ass, squeezing and kneading the round muscles. When Victor pulled off his mouth, Yuri was gasping for air. Feeling when Victor’s body left his, Yuri whined-- then his mind got blown when he watched Victor sink down to the floor, and started to kiss at his hip bone.

_Victor was about to blow him._ And his mind was fucking blown. A hand around his shaft and Yuri just fucking hoped he lasted longer than a minute. Right as Victor opened his mouth, his tongue sticking lewdly out-- a distinctive push of the door was heard and they both stopped. Groaning, Yuri banged his head against the stall. Someone had come into the locker room. Before Yuri knew what was happening, he was thrown a towel and pushed out of the shower stall. Wrapping it quickly around his waist, he went to move to another shower stall.

“Yuri!” Georgi called out. “I didn’t know you were still here!”

“Da, just getting in a shower,” Yuri said, shutting the curtain and turning on the water. His damn shower bag was in the next stall.

“What have you been doing in here for so long?” Georgi asked. “I saw you come in here over twenty minutes ago.”

“You don’t wanna know,” Yuri grumbled.

“Are you sick?” Georgi called from behind the curtain. “I can get you some medicine or see if Yakov has anything.”

Yuri could hear Victor snickering in the next stall. _Damn him!_

“No, Georgi,” he said, turning the water ice cold, maybe it would help deflate his dick. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, I’ll be in the next stall, if you feel sick again, let me know and I’ll get Yakov!”

Yuri banged his head on the wall. He thought about moving back over to Victor’s stall, but more of their rink-mates started to pile into the locker room. He noticed Victor had slipped his shower bag and clothes under the stall and kicked it to him. Grumbling, Yuri left the water cold and washed down.  


* * *

 

 

> **Victor:** _You up?_

 

Yuri stared at his phone. It was stupid late. Why the hell was Victor texting him so late was beyond him.

 

 

> **Yuri:** _Yeah_
> 
> **Victor:** _Look out your window_

 

Yuri hopped up and looked out his window. Shaking his head, he saw Victor standing out on the sidewalk, waving up at him. Opening his window he yelled out. “Come on up!”

He was in pajama pants and a tshirt. Definitely not sexy attire, but he didn’t care. It was only a minute before his door opened and he was pressed against the wall. Victor was kissing him instantly, his body reacting all too quickly. The moments they had had together rushing back at him.

Moaning and pulling at Victor’s coat, Yuri threw it to the floor then started to pull at his shirt. There was something about Victor’s touch that just set him on fire.

 

* * *

 

Victor had never done anything like this before-- heading out at past midnight, horny and lonely. Normally, he would have just jerked off at home, but he kept imagining what Yuri would feel like under him.

He was glad Yuri was awake and even let him in. The minute he saw him with his hair piled high up in a bun, the baggy tshirt and pajama shorts-- he wanted pull his hair down and rip the clothes off him.

Swallowing every moan Yuri gave him, Victor pushed his hips tight against Yuri’s. They were both already half hard and grinding against each other. Maybe he should have jerked off before coming over-- he would definitely had lasted longer. Especially with the way Yuri kept biting his lip, his nails down his back, moaning as if he would cum at any moment.

Fuck-- he needed to _touch_ Yuri more.

Gasping when he pulled away-- the sight before him made his boxers even more wet with precum. Yuri’s hair was a mess, his lips swollen-- glistening with spit, and his pupils completely blown out. For someone with so much bite to them-- this was a side of Yuri that Victor found he wanted more of.

Moving over to the couch, he sat down and pulled Yuri down on his lap. The way Yuri started to roll against his body, kissing down his neck, his hands under his shirt-- twisting his nipples _just right_. Victor let out a low moan, his hands sliding down Yuri’s slim back, to cup at his ass cheeks.

“Fucking touch me more!” Yuri growled against his neck.

Yuri sat up, pulling his pajama pants down, his cock hard and red. Hands on pulling at his jeans had his cock freed in an instant. Each taking hold of the other’s cock, their hands working while their lips met in a hungry kiss. Yuri’s cock leaking into his hand as he felt himself throb into Yuri’s hand.

“You keep this up, and I can’t fuck you,” Victor breathed against his lips.

“Lube is in the bedroom,” Yuri said.

Victor’s head was spinning as they stood up. Halfway down the hallway and a loud blaring alarm sounded.

“What the fuck?!” Yuri yelled, his hands immediately going to his ears.

Victor shook his head. Of course, the fucking fire alarm would go off.

 

* * *

 

For Yuri to say he had blue balls was an understatement. After the entire alarm going off in the building, they decided to call it a night and Victor waited til he could return to his flat and head home.

Back out on the ice, Yuri tried to drive his frustration into his jumps-- it seemed to be working.

That was until Victor showed up. All his stupid laughter and smiling like they had not been cock blocked by some unknown fate of the fire gods.

“Fucking bullshit,” Yuri muttered under his breath before taking off to do his combination jump, landing it perfectly.

“Everyone go to lunch!” Yakov yelled out, turning his back and heading back to his office.

He still had a lot of energy in his body and just debated skating through it and eating later.

“C’mon, Yuri!” Victor called out. “I can to take you to lunch!”

Looking over where Victor stood, that stupid grin on his face and Yuri shook his head. Usually, he would tell Victor to piss off and leave him be, but he found he actually wanted to spend time with him.

“Fine, let me get my skates off.”

Victor had taken them to a small cafe where they had salads and chicken. Yuri was hungrier than he thought and dove into his food.

“You push yourself too hard,” Victor said, his eyes fixed on him as he picked at his food.

Yuri noticed Victor had barely touched his food, when he looked to his plate, his chicken was already gone as his fork speared the salad.

“I want to beat your record,” Yuri said, smirking over at Victor, shoving the salad into his mouth then stealing a piece of Victor’s chicken.

“I wish you would break it,” Victor said, his voice too low and sultry for an afternoon lunch.

Yuri felt his face grow warm and he growled. “Don’t start that shit.”

Victor smiled at him, then picked up a piece of chicken from his plate, holding it up to Yuri’s lips. “Open wide.”

He didn’t even know why he listened, but Yuri found his mouth opening, his lips wrapping around the piece of chicken that Victor offered him, taking the tips of his fingers too. A quick lick of his fingers and Yuri pulled back, finding he was more flustered than he wanted to be.

“Behave,” Yuri said, paying way more attention to his salad than he should have, ignoring the chuckle from Victor.  “Fucking tease.”

That only made Victor laugh more.

“Come over tonight,” Victor said, placing his chin in his hand, staring at Yuri.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him. “I have practice til late.”

“And you don’t go in til late morning, no dance practice.”

Oh, so Victor _did_ know his schedule.

“Fine, just have dinner ready,” Yuri said, a blush forming on his cheeks thinking of what might happen _after_ dinner.

A foot tapped at his ankle, and he realized Victor had kicked his shoe off. It skimmed up his leg, making Yuri gasp and almost choke on his food. Reaching for his water, he drank it down as Victor’s foot slid between his legs, his toes pressing on his crotch.

“Really?” Yuri growled out.

Victor was eating his salad and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t even play innocent, old man,” Yuri said, then noticing his water was empty and grabbing for Victor’s glass. The entire time he was doing this, Victor’s foot was rubbing against his cock, making him hard in his leggings. _Dammit!_ “You fucking tease,” Yuri grumbled.

“Oh, and you think you skating around in those sinful leggings all morning wasn’t teasing?” Victor asked.

_So he had noticed_.

Yuri had taken to lately skating with track pants-- not loose but not tight. He _wanted_ Victor to look at him. He _wanted_ that attention from Victor. That was why he pulled out his leggings.

“So you noticed?” Yuri asked, trying to play it off cool, though inside he was smiling.

Victor nodded, his foot pressing harder against his ever growing dick. “Your ass looks so lewd in them. How you manage to stay so thin, but your ass so… full,” Victor said, licking at his lips while staring into Yuri’s eyes, his toes curving around his cock, making Yuri close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, finding his hips pressing into Victor’s foot.

“Finish your food,” Victor said.

The waiter came over, refilling their water glasses and checking on them. Victor smiled and talked with him while his foot continued to press into his cock. Yuri’s hand were squeezing around his utensils. There was no way he could finish eating at this rate.

He was getting closer than he should, considering it was a foot rubbing against his dick-- but it was _Victor’s foot_. Even as he sat there, all charming and innocent, he was doing lewd things no one else could see.

Then the foot was gone. Yuri’s shot daggers from his eyes at Victor. “What the fuck!?” he yelled, all too loud for a small cafe.

“Finish eating, we have to be back in a few minutes,” Victor said before standing up to pay the bill.

Groaning, Yuri sat back in his chair, cursing at Victor’s back.

 

* * *

 

If it wasn’t for him starving, he would have devoured Victor the minute he stepped into the flat. It smelled amazing and he hated how fast he was eating.

“You really should eat more often,” Victor said, pushing more food on his plate.

“I eat all the fucking time!” Yuri spit out, mouth full of food. He was beyond the point of manners-- it was Victor for fuck sake.

“Maybe eat more frequently then,” Victor chuckled out.

Makkachin started to bark the moment the food was gone.

“Ah, she must need to go out,” Victor said, grabbing the leash. “Care for a walk?”

Yuri was resting back, rubbing his stomach-- a walk would be nice as he felt he ate way more than he should of. Nodding, he groaned as he stood up. He had eaten quite a bit, and really didn’t feel like fooling around on such a full stomach.

The evening air was cool but not cold yet. Making their way to the park, Victor unclasped Makkachin’s leash and let her run around a bit.

“I feel bad when she is cooped up all day and like to give her some time to just run around,” Victor said, taking a ball out his pocket and throwing it out for her. Makkachin barked and took off.

“That is why I have a cat,” Yuri replied. “She could give two fucks if I am home or not.”

Victor laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. “How is it we are so different?”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked.

Shaking his head, Makkachin ran back to them with the ball in her mouth. Yuri took it this time and threw it out.

The park was quiet and he was enjoying being there with Victor. He never thought he would think such a thing, as lately all his thoughts centered in on his dick and his next orgasm. Even as he stared up at Victor, watching how the wind blew his hair a bit, it kind of surprised him how they ended up here. A drunken night that led to so many _almost_ moments.

Victor had been a presence in his life for longer than he could remember. Even back in his junior years, he was always there. They had been through so much together over the years, even more so when he quit to coach, then came back to skating. It seem to all have changed Victor a bit-- not for the worst though. They had formed a tight bond between them, one Yuri was curious as to where it were it would go too.

Walking a bit more, letting Makkachin run around, Yuri leaned up against a tree, watching everything around him. It was getting darker out and the air was getting cooler. He only had a light jacket on, and figured they would be headed back soon. Grabbing out, he pulled Victor to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. He could feel the way Victor smiled against his mouth.

Victor’s body was warm against his. Hands immediately on his hips then Victor started licking into his mouth. His hands found their way into Victor’s hair, letting the strands slide between his fingers. Biting on Victor’s bottom lip, he heard him take in a sharp breath then press him tighter to the tree. He could feel himself quickly become aroused and was ready to head back so they could finish off where they had started… a few times.

“Let’s head back,” Yuri said before he pressed another kiss to Victor’s lips, quickly slipping his tongue in Victor’s mouth. A small moan had Victor melting against him. When he pulled away, there was a dark look to Victor’s eyes that Yuri found he liked seeing.

“Let’s get Makkachin,” Victor said, turning around and calling out for her.

Yet, Makkachin wasn’t coming back.

“Makkachin!” they both yelled out, frantically looking around. It was getting darker and even with the few lights in the park, she was nowhere to be found.

“I’ll go this way, you go that way!” Victor said. “And call me if you find her!”

Yuri watched as Victor took off running. Jogging in the other direction, he set his sights out for that mut. She was nowhere to be found. They had only been kissing for a few minutes, how could she had taken off that quickly and gone that far? He knew Victor would be in a panic til they found her, and Yuri kept running down the trails in the park calling out her name.

“Come on you damn mut,” Yuri growled.

He could even hear Victor calling out frantically for her. Closing his eyes, he knew any moment they had was gone-- right now they just needed to find Makkachin.

By the time they found Makkachin it was three hours later. She had gotten sight of a stray cat and took off chasing it-- which led to a three mile chase. It wasn’t til Victor’s phone rang with an unknown number from someone saying they got his number off her collar.

Breathing a sigh of relief, they were both happy to have found her. Makkachin _never_ ran off like this!

Meeting up with each other at the park entrance, it was a lot later than they had wanted it to be. Kissing Victor quickly, he told him he would see him the next day on the ice. They were both far too worn out from chasing Makkachin to even consider anything else.

 

* * *

 

If it wasn’t one thing it was another.

Their schedules didn’t line up. They were in different countries, or just _something._

It was two weeks later they had a free evening that led into the weekend. Victor all but dragged Yuri back to his flat.

“I swear I am cuffing you to the damn bed!” Victor growled out. 

Yuri would not say ‘no’ to that.

This time there was no meal beforehand, there was no walking Makkachin. It was a ‘fuck or die’ moment (though not literally, but Yuri did feel as if his balls were going to explode). They were even bypassing the steamy making out sessions they both seem to grow fond of.

Pushing Victor to the couch, Yuri pulled his shirt over his head, straddling his lap. His kiss was hungry, needy-- wanting. He pulled at Victor’s shirt, popping buttons as he did, not even caring. His cock was hard immediately and precum was wetting the front of his briefs. Rolling his hips, he pressed his cock into Victor’s feeling he was on his way to being as hard as he was.

“Finally,” Yuri sighed out, kissing Victor’s neck. Small moans from Victor only encouraged Yuri more, moving his hands down Victor’s sides, over his pants, cupping where he was almost fully hard. A thrust into his hand and Yuri bit at Victor’s neck. He didn’t fucking care if he left a mark, he didn’t fuck care about anything other than his and Victor’s dicks. This was _finally_ happening!

He heard his phone go off, but ignored it-- choosing to bite and suck at Victor’s neck more instead. Let the damn phone blow up for all he cared, as long as he got laid first. He could tell his phone ringing was distracting Victor. Taking his face in his hands, Yuri growled and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, rocking his hips more into him. He wanted Victor to _feel_ how much he wanted this.

It was around the third time of the phone ringing that Victor pulled back, gasping and shook his head.  “Answer your damn phone,” Victor said.

Groaning, Yuri grabbed his phone and saw Otabek calling. What the fuck was he doing calling back to back like that. He _never_ did that.

“Fuck,” Yuri said, staying in Victor’s lap but answering his phone. “What?”

“Yura, I’m at the cafe across the street,” Otabek said to him.

“Why?” Yuri asked, looking at Victor who had an arm over his eyes and his head laid back against the couch.

“Um… I am in town this weekend. You forgot didn’t you?” Otabek said.

“Fuck!” Yuri said, jumping off Victor’s lap. “I’ll be there in ten minutes!”  Then hung up his phone.

“You gotta go?” Victor asked-- though it was more a statement then a question.

“Fuck… I’m sorry! I forgot Otabek was coming this weekend. Just a layover flight then he heads to Canada Monday,” Yuri said, adjusting his cock that was all too hard in his pants as he went to grab his shirt and jacket. “Fuck!”

Victor laughed, adjusted his crotch and waved him on. “Enjoy your weekend.”

As Yuri was running out the door, he looked over his shoulder at Victor. “You know me and him are just friends… right?”

Victor nodded and smiled his way. It was hard for Yuri to keep walking out that door, seeing Victor with his hair all messed up and as flushed as he was--but he did not think Otabek would take to well to waiting for him to get laid.

 

 

* * *

 

Victor laid back, his chest still heaving as dirtied tissues balled up next to him showed evidence of his actions. Groaning, he ran his hand down his face and grabbed his phone.

“Coach Victor!” Chris happily answered.

“I just jerked off,” Victor said.

“And that is how I love all my calls to start!” Chris laughed out. “Tell me more.”

Victor groaned, running his hand over his thigh. “It was over Yuri.”

“Even better!”

“Pervert.”

“Yet, you called to talk about your masturbation habits.”

“True.”

“Anything in particular about it?”

“That is this thing,” Victor said. “It wasn’t even an in depth fantasy… more so just imagining him… and well…”

“Who would have thought that Victor would have vanilla masturbation!”

“Chris…” Victor groaned.

“Still haven’t fuck him?” Chris asked.

“The universe is against it… I swear it is!”

Chris hummed his agreement, which only annoyed Victor even more.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning led Yuri to waving Otabek off at the airport. He shot Victor a text that he was heading to practice and maybe they could do lunch. He could not believe he had allowed to Victor to fluster him so much that he forgot Otabek coming in for the weekend.

He wanted to bring it up with Otabek, but he wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on with him and Victor to even begin with. All it was or had been so far-- was hot make-out sessions that led to them with blue balls.

Something was always happening. Maybe this was the world telling them they are not destined to be together? He hated thinking that himself, he really did. But how can he ignore the signs? For one, he had the same damn name as his ex. Then they got interrupted by what seemed _everyone_ . And how would everyone take it if they were to find out? Yeah, he was drunk when it all first happened, but _fuck_ \-- they worked so good together. He had never been kissed like that before, he had never wanted anyone like this before. He had had crushes, and he had dated-- plenty. This was different. For some reason when Victor touched him, he felt fire under his skin that burned for hours later. No one else had ever given him that feeling.

It was a well known fact that Victor was gorgeous. Even when he hated him, he couldn’t call him ugly. That really pissed him off a lot of times. His body was chiseled in way you only saw on greek statues. Even pressed against him, Victor was solid and all power. It fucking made him weak. He could only imagine the power behind his thrust and cock.

Dammit! Yuri was in the back of a cab and his dick hard as a rock--he as pretty sure diamonds could be cut at any damn moment. All this from just _thinking_ about that asshole.

A text came in on his phone.

 

 

> **Victor:** _Let’s grab coffee before practice_

 

Yuri sent back a response. He sure could use some more coffee. He didn’t want to get his hopes up on anything else, but there was something deep down inside him that still wanted to lick Victor from toe to head.

“Fucking alcohol,” Yuri mumbled.

The taxi driver grunted his agreement. Yuri was not sure how he felt about that.

Twenty minutes later, he was seated next to the man who was the disturbance in his balls. Sipping his coffee as it was still all too fucking hot, he had no idea what to say. Usually, it was easy to talk with Victor-- he could ramble for hours on nothing at all, yet now-- he couldn’t even muster a single word.

“Yuri--”

“--don’t.”

He already knew what Victor was going to say. They were both thinking it. This shit shouldn’t be this hard. Maybe it was the universe telling them something. Why else would they be cock blocked in every fashion?

A heavy sigh and Yuri looked at his watch. He had to be at practice in an hour. Sitting back, he bumped his thigh to Victor’s, soaking in what little contact they could have. Victor reach down and took his hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm as they sat. Having a complete conversation without words.

He wasn’t giving this up. Although, in reality, there was nothing to give up. They had shared a few really fucking hot kisses. That was it. He could almost feel the emotions coming off of Victor, he knew the man too well. He was thinking if he should continue to even bother. He thought the same things Yuri was.

In the end, they never did speak. Finishing their coffees, they walked slowly to practice, never letting go of the other’s hand. Entering through the doors, Victor squeezed his hand and Yuri finally looked up into blue eyes.

“Tonight,” Victor said.

Yuri nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

They both turned their phones off. The world could live without them for one night. Yuri didn’t even bother dressing up, even wearing just plain briefs. He figured everytime he prepared himself, they got interrupted. So this time, he was not going out of his way.

Victor had Makkachin already walked, fed and she was locked in the guest bedroom. They were not risking that again.

“Let the building burn the fuck down for all I care,” Victor said before pressing Yuri against the wall, holding his hands above his head. His mouth was hard against Yuri’s. Both of them wanting and needing. It had been such a long drawn out build up that led to this.

They knew it was now or never.

“Fuck this foreplay shit,” Yuri growled against Victor’s mouth. Victor even nodded his approval. They both knew the foreplay could fucking wait. His hands were let go and they started to strip the other as fast as they could, working their way down the hallway to Victor’s bedroom. They heard a few crashes, but neither really cared. They would deal with it later.

Once back in his room, there was a single lamp turned on and both were in their underwear, half hard and flushed. Yuri moved to the bed, only to have Victor follow him, pressing him back into the mattress, kissing him and grinding their hips together. He felt like it was rushed, but they both worried they would be stopped. Victor’s mouth was hungry against his, his weight welcoming on top of him.

“I’ve thought about you under me for so long,” Victor said, pressing kisses to his jaw, then his neck.

“Just fucking touch me and fuck me!” Yuri yelled out.

A small chuckle from Victor and he was reaching for his nightstand. Yuri started to wiggle his body, pulling his briefs down, tossing them to the floor. Before he knew it, Victor’s mouth was back on his neck, kissing down his chest. A distinctive clip of a top, then wet fingers were circling around his rim.

_Fuck! It is finally happening!_

Yuri moaned, arching his body, begging Victor to enter him in any fashion he could. The press of fingers and Yuri hissed out. Victor’s fingers were long and thick, stretching him quickly. As much as he tried, Yuri could not stop the sounds from leaving his mouth. Even when Victor kissed him, he felt moans escaping into Victor’s mouth. He wanted nothing more than Victor _inside_ of him.

“Please,” Yuri breathed out, then screamed when Victor hooked his fingers, pressing against his gland and making his body light up. He really wanted more time with Victor, to discover his body, kiss and lick every inch of it. But right now was a matter of if they could get past this one part. After that, Yuri thought, they can have proper foreplay.

“Am I finally going to fuck you?” Victor asked, pushing a third finger in him, fucking him with his hand.

“I wish you would!” Yuri moaned out. “Stop fucking teasing me!”

Another moan and Victor was thrusting his hand more, Yuri pushing against him. Victor’s mouth covered his, swallowing all the sound he was making, his hands leaving his body. Yuri felt empty and more turned on than he had ever been in his life. A swipe of Victor’s tongue in his mouth, then he felt Victor, _pressing against him_.

“Hurry up before we are stopped!” Yuri called out.

That only caused Victor to burst out laughing and to stop moving.

“What the fuck! I’m serious!” Yuri cried out.

Victor laughed even harder, rolling off him onto his back.

“Victor!” Yuri yelled, getting pissed now. “I am stretched and about to blow my wad and all you want to do is laugh!”

“I can’t… help it!” Victor laughed out. “We have had the worst luck ever!”

“Which is why you need to stop this giggling fit and fuck me already!” Yuri said, getting more pissed.

Deciding to take matters in his own hands, he straddled over Victor’s lap, pleased at the moan that came from Victor and not laughter. Asshole, of course, he found dumb shit like his horniness funny! Taking Victor’s cock in his hand, all he wanted was to feel it inside of him, breaking him apart piece by piece. Stroking it, he could hear the soft moans that came from Victor as he set himself up.

“Tired of waiting,” Yuri growled out, pressing Victor into him, hissing at how fucking large he was and how much it stung. “Fuck!”

Hands on his hips and Yuri was breathing hard. The more he pushed down, the deeper Victor got. He had to go at it slow, but at the same time, it felt as if they did not do this now-- it would never happen. Taking a deep breath, Yuri fully pressed his weight down, crying out as Victor’s body met his.

_They had done it_.

Taking a moment, Yuri placed his hands on Victor’s chest. The firm muscle under his palms all forgotten as he allowed his body to get used to the intrusion.

“You ok?” Victor breathed out, his thumbs rubbing up and down on his hips.

Yuri nodded, then moved a little bit. It was moving from discomfort to pleasure. Rocking slowly, Victor’s head fell back onto the mattress, his mouth slightly open. He moved his hips more, feeling every inch of Victor inside of him, throbbing.

“You feel amazing,” Victor moaned, squeezing at his hips.

Rising up a little, Yuri sunk back down, both of them moaning at the same time. Repeating his action, Yuri kept at it til he could get a good rhythm going, their skin slapping while he started to move more and more. Leaning back, he grabbing Victor’s thighs for support, bouncing his body in Victor’s lap. The new angle hitting him exactly where he wanted. Crying out, Yuri sped up his motions. The hands on his hips tightening, slowing him down as Victor moaned. “You keep that up and it is all over!” Victor said.

“Can’t get it up twice?” Yuri asked, a small teasing note to his voice.

“Don’t start with me,” Victor said, trusting up, making him cry out.

It only made Yuri start back his fast movements. Each downward bounce hitting his sweet spot, making his cock bob up and down. A hand grasping at him, stroking at him-- Yuri swore he saw white lights behind his eyes. Moving faster he about screamed when he felt Victor’s thumb rub over the head of his cock, pressing into the slit.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out, arching his body, bouncing faster.

Victor moaned, stroking his cock more. “You have no idea how hot you look like that,” Victor said.

All Yuri could think about was the fact they were finally fucking. Victor was finally inside of him and damn it felt amazing. Rolling his body with each movement, he let it all take over him. The more Victor touched him, the more he cried out. He was so close.

The hands on his hips tightened, Yuri felt himself being pulled off and thrown onto the mattress. Before his mind could even register what was happening, Victor had his body about folded in half, his hands pinned to the mattress and fucking him even deeper than he was before.

“Fuck!” Yuri screamed out.

“That’s it,” Victor whispered in his ear, his body slamming harder and harder into him. “Let me hear you scream… scream my name.”

His voice was so low, deep and laced with lust. Yuri screamed then screamed his name. “Victor!”

Every slam into him only caused him to scream louder, his body no longer of his own control. Victor had him completely at his mercy-- his dick making his mind swirl.

“Victor!” he screamed out again, his body shaking, his cock leaking more onto his abdomen. His throat was raw, but he could not stop screaming and moaning. Another hard slam and Yuri felt his cock _finally_ releasing onto his stomach, his voice almost giving out as his body shook. Victor unfolded him, still deep in him, thrusting but not as hard. He felt like a ragdoll under Victor, moans escaping his mouth as his body was seizing with orgasm.

The moment Victor’s body stilled, a low groan, then a heavy weight fell on him. Victor bit down on his shoulder right as his hips started to shake. Yuri could feel him pulsing deep in him. Neither moved for a few moments, both breathing heavy and hearts racing. When Victor finally rolled off of him, he pulled Yuri towards him, stroking his back.

“You… you ok?” Victor asked.

“Da… more than ok,” Yuri said, curling tighter to his side. Victor was a mass of solid muscle but oddly comfortable to rest on. “Finally,” he breathed out.

Victor laughed and ran his hands through his tangly hair. “You can say that again.”

“Gimme like a few minutes… then we are definitely doing _that_ again!” Yuri breathed out, kissing at Victor’s chest.

“I need more than a few minutes,” Victor chuckled out.

“Old man.”

A banging on the door and they ignored it. It was till more banging happened that they got up off the bed. Yuri felt his knees shake, but he grabbed his pants, slipping them on as Victor grabbed his. The banging at the door never stopped-- only causing Makkachin to bark even more.

Victor swung the door open, only for them both to see two cops standing there.

“May I help you?” Victor asked.

“Ugh, sir,” one of the cops said, “we got a complaint from a concerned neighbor over loud screaming.”

Yuri felt his face grow warm and covered his mouth with his hands. His body was starting to shake with laughter.

“We wanted to make sure no one was getting hurt in here,” the other cop said.

Victor turned to stare at Yuri, both of them busting out laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
